Desalento Divino
by coelhao.sete
Summary: Deus já não decidia a vida de Edward Eckat, mas sim, Beyond Birthday .:PRESENTE DE ANIVERSÁRIO PARA JANÃO Q:.


**Atenção: **Conteúdo que envolve membro católico, citação de crítica à religião, intuição a violação física e estupro. Por favor, se não lhe agrada, não leia.

 

* * *

**Desalento Divino**

Edward Eckat era um homem de caráter e integridade.

Filho único e de mãe solteira, aprendera desde cedo os dois lados da moeda. Via o desespero e o sacrifício com que a mãe trabalhava arduamente como faxineira, na tentativa de lhe manter em uma escola, pagar o aluguel, fazer a compra do mês. Crescera sem a figura paternal, e sem os regalos que um garoto em boas condições financeiras teria. Nasceu e cresceu em uma casinha da periferia, conhecendo o errado, o favorável, o ruim e o bom.

Na adolescência, decidiu-se por ser professor. Não havia melhor prêmio do que ver os olhos de uma criança que aprendia ler, e de um velho analfabeto que conseguia escrever o próprio nome; era ali que encontrava satisfação. A faculdade de pedagogia exigia tempo – mais do que havia imaginado, ficando cada vez mais difícil separar as horas árduas de um trabalhinho em um mercado, educar órfãos por caridade, e freqüentar as aulas. Levando em conta as doenças de sua mãe que a privavam de seguir trabalhando na faxina. Tornava-se difícil sustentar a si mesmo, a mãe, uma casa e faculdade. Fora em uma visita ao orfanato carente, que conhecera o padre Joseph.

Joseph criou grande apreço pelo rapaz esforçado, vendo nele uma carreira promissora de missionário. O padre passara a freqüentar o abrigo para infantis inúmeras tardes, e com tais visitas, contava a Edward o futuro que enxergava – e os benefícios de uma carreira arquidiocesana. Apenas precisaria ter vocação.

Naquela época, jamais havia pensado em qualquer carreira religiosa. Mas, fora com a ida da mãe ao hospital por derrame, e os preços altos de comprimidos; que encontrara a sua vocação.

Seria padre. Padre Edward.

·····…..·····…..·····…..·····

Beyond Birthday nunca fora religioso. Sequer acreditava em atuações divinas (mesmo sabendo a proveniência de seu _dom_), e em um ser superior que havia criado o mundo em sete dias – e que ele mesmo, era uma de suas criações. Perdia-se no meio de preces, incenso, choro e canção.

Ajoelhado no amadeirado da catedral e com as mãos unidas, numa posição católica e redimida; focava toda a sua atenção no altar – no homem que recitava o sermão de domingo. Naquele que possuía maxilar fino, nariz bem feito, cabelo comprido e loiro enlaçado por um elástico escuro, a pele alva decorada por um par de grãos café que demonstravam completo desinteresse pelo que fazia. Beyond prestava a atenção no padre da Catedral São Mateus.

E por uma semana, seguiu visitando a Igreja.

·····…..·····…..·····…..·····

A casa nos fundos da Catedral era sua desde que fora nomeado padre da paróquia São Mateus. Uma casa térrea, pintada impecavelmente de branco, com um jardim bem cuidado na frente; e relativamente espaçosa para alguém que mora só.  
Os móveis eram feitos de madeira antiga e talhada, a limpeza e a fartura alimentar eram presentes – não era ele quem as faziam, e sim uma velha beata.

Exatamente às oito horas da noite, Edward deixou de fazer a oração para seus fieis, rumando para os fundos da construção. Rodou a maçaneta prata (sempre a deixava aberta), entrando na sala. Enquanto apertava o interruptor, retirou as sandálias de couro, para logo depois arrancar a batina escura, fazendo com que o terço de pérolas enrolado em seu pescoço caísse ao chão. Agachou no intuito de pegar o artigo católico, quando ouviu uma voz rouca que transmitia pura diversão.

- Olá padre.

A figura andou alguns centímetros, esticou o braço trazendo consigo o colar. Edward parecia não acreditar que havia alguém dentro de _sua_ casa, além do espanto ao olhar o rapaz.  
Abriu a boca na procura de alguma palavra, enquanto o peito parecia vibrar de susto. Ouviu o intruso rir. Com certeza o seu rosto trazia alguma diversão.

- O que o senhor acha de sentarmos? – enrolou o terço nas mãos enluvadas, largando o corpo no sofá vermelho – Aqui padre, do meu lado.

Convidava Eckat para sentar ao seu lado com uma das mãos, enquanto um dos braços pendia sobre as costas do sofá. – Vamos padre, sente-se aqui.

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Quero fazer uma confissão. Conversar com o senhor.

Edward se voltou para a porta, apontando para o vazio e escuro noturno no intuito de expulsar o intruso – Por favor, saia. Amanhã farei a sua confissão. – Ordenou com a voz firme. Por mais que a figura lhe destacasse certo medo, era um rapaz de mais ou menos, dez anos mais novo. Aliás, ele era de certo modo uma autoridade, um padre!

- Sente-se ao meu lado e feche essa porta. – O jovem fixou o olhar sangrento nos olhos do padre, causando-lhe uma seqüência de espasmos no abdômen. _De certo modo, quem era uma autoridade? _Eckat desviou os olhos para a madeira da porta, no intuito de retirar o peso que aqueles olhos carregavam em suas costas.

- Garoto levante-se do meu s –

As pupilas dilataram ao verem que o rapaz empunhava uma arma prateada, na mesma mão que estava enrolado o terço. – Quero o senhor ao meu lado. Vamos.

·····…..·····…..·····…..·····

Ele não estava cedendo a caprichos, quando sentou ao lado do rapaz. Não. Era apenas uma questão de... sobrevivência – a lei do mais fraco; era o jovem que empunhava uma arma, não Edward.

- Um rostinho de boneca. – O cano da arma brincava com a pele da face do sacerdote, enquanto os olhos desprendiam uma insana mirada. Entre uns e outros pontos diferentes e totalitaristas naquele homem, o mais belo era a sua delicada face decorada por fios loiros. Era difícil de compreender a escolha pelo celibato. E até mesmo Beyond Birthday (sendo aclamado gênio) não entendia por completo.

- Padre? Padre, porque padre? – Retirou a arma da face alheia, colocando-a em cima da mesinha de canto. Armas são utilizadas (na sua concepção) por alguém que não possui capacidades de fazer algo por si mesmo, diferente de Beyond. E se chegava ao ponto de erguer uma, era simplesmente por controlar uma situação e manter outro abaixo de si. Fazia questão de não usá-las do modo devido; atirando.

Edward sentia a carne encolher e grudar em seus ossos, a cada olhar sugador que passeava por seu rosto. Todo aquele rapaz imporia medo a qualquer um, a qualquer um... A pele formigava em intensidade, quando a mão enluvada do outro pressionou seu maxilar. E a única coisa que rondava a sua mente era a incerteza de cada atitude e uma oração repetida.

- Vamos fazer assim: eu pergunto e o senhor padre responde. Sem gaguejar, por favor. – Beyond sorriu, impondo a pequena ordem. – Porque você se tornou padre, Edward Eckat? – o sorriso havia sumido contrariando as curvas da face magra, voltou a encarar Edward.

- Eu... simplesmente o sou. – Porque havia virado padre? Não sabia responder ao certo. Fechou os olhos, tentando controlar a fala. _Talvez pelo dinheiro que a família recebe, enquanto se encarcera em um seminário._

- Simplesmente o é? – Beyond encaminhou a face para mais próximo de Eckat – Simplesmente o é... – riu, achando graça das palavras – Com esse rostinho, ganharia bem mais se fosse uma puta. Ah, e tenha certeza que pagaria por tê-lo. – Alargou um sorriso sádico, ao ver as pálpebras do padre se entreabrir, e as mãos do mesmo grudar nas suas.

- Retire as suas mãos de mim – Eckat num movimento brusco livrou-se das mãos de B com um tapa, levantando-se a seguir. Não iria ser insultado e ofendido dentro de sua casa, numa Igreja. Meu Deus, aquele rapaz (que sequer sabia o seu nome) estava invadindo cada perímetro consciente. _Porque não havia virado puta?_ – Saía. – Vociferou enquanto permanecia de costas para o intruso. – Levante-se e vá embora. E que Deus tenha pena da sua alma. – Andou alguns metros, sumindo por trás de uma parede branca. Quem sabe, houvesse a infelicidade de levar um tiro, mas a vergonha e incapacitação se opuseram.

Beyond soltou um riso seco ao ver a situação. Talvez o padre já tivesse tido a idéia de virar puta. Olhou a marca vermelha no dorso da mão, e dela desviou para a arma. Soltou um suspiro de indignação quando recorreu a ela. Largou o terço de qualquer jeito sob o sofá.

A sala dividia-se com uma pequena ante-sala, onde se encontrava um móvel de mogno que suspendia taças de vidro, e abaixo, três garrafas de vinho grafadas em dourado e prata. O outro cômodo era a cozinha, onde Beyond avistou o padre escorado na pia com a cabeça baixa. Recolheu uma taça e um vinho, antes de adentrar na cozinha.

·····…..·····…..·····…..·····

-Veja o que eu trouxe – sorriu entretido com o reflexo na garrafa, depositando-a na mesa juntamente com a taça.

Edward desviou a atenção para o rapaz armado, que o olhava fixamente. O olhar, o maldito olhar. – O que você quer, por Deus, eu –

- Tire a roupa.

- O... O QUE? - Não acreditava no que havia ouvido. E foi exatamente quando arregalou os olhos com surpresa e frustração.

Beyond revirou os olhos com impaciência. – Retire a roupa. Agora. – Empunhou a arma na altura da testa do padre, enquanto caminhava lentamente, aproximando a distância. – Comece pela camisa.

Apavorou-se ao ver o cano frio encostar à sua pele. Mais uma vez, sentia a carne encolher-se, o coração trabalhar pesadamente, e o intestino lhe parecer funcionar como nunca, assim como as preces que seguiam constantes em sua mente. Estava desesperado.  
Instintivamente, abria cada botão da camisa escura. Com os olhos direcionados para baixo, tentava controlar o nervosismo e tremor. Retirou o colarinho branco, após a camisa não passar de um pano aberto ao meio. Beyond andou alguns passos para trás, lhe proporcionando uma melhor articulação.

- Ah... me diz padre, você nunca dormiu com ninguém após afirmar o celibato? –a expressão de B era (no mínimo) sacana. Não houve nenhuma resposta por parte de Eckat. – Eu disse a você, Edward, que respondesse a cada pergunta minha, não foi? – Balançou a cabeça com indignação - E eu não costumo repetir a mesma coisa.

Edward jogou o pano em cima da mesa com a mão trêmula, incapaz de formular uma frase adequada. – Não.

- Não o que? – Beyond perguntou sorrindo, com o gatilho no indicador. - Eu não entendi padre. Desculpe.

E outra vez o sorriso sádico estampado naquela feição pálida. Hora a mente de Edward parecia funcionar lenta demais, hora rápida demais. Ia de encontro a uma bala abrigada em seu peito, e uma frase desestruturada, ao rosto da velha e doente mãe, a Deus e seus fiéis... – Não dormi com ninguém após o seminário.

B estampou uma decepção repentina em seus olhos. – Por quê?

_Por quê?_ Estava se preparando para ser uma ferramenta da Igreja, seguindo os mandamentos, aceitando uma vida sem o pecado e _porque não houve oportunidade_. – Não houve oportunidade. – Olhou para baixo na tentativa de se esconder, de sumir. Estava sendo obrigado a passar por tudo aquilo (na mira de uma arma), tendo que se expor daquele modo, sendo humilhado. Passou a rezar mais uma vez em pensamento, rogando para que Deus não tivesse ouvido aquela blasfêmia.

- Oh – Beyond fez um estalinho com a língua, antes de prosseguir – Retire as calças, por favor. – iluminou o rosto com um sorriso, na concepção de uma idéia - Quem sabe não seja uma falta de... de tamanho?

- O-olhe, se você quiser pode levar qualquer coisa. Na igreja há cálices, há dinheiro de contribuições e-

- Assim, o padre me ofende. – Balançou a mão com a arma diversas vezes, antes de objetar o cano no abdômen do outro homem – E me faz acreditar que não há nada aqui. – correu o cano frio pela braguilha – tire a calça.

·····…..·····…..·····…..·····

- Meu Deus, Meu Deus, Meu Deus (...)

- Seu Deus, Seu Deus, SEU Deus! Quem sabe, ele apareça pra te ajudar a abrir o zíper e... Desculpe minha insensibilidade padre, mas a curiosidade me consome. – Beyond não perdeu a chance de mais uma vez inibir o pobre homem; o qual parecia um rato acuado, correndo com as mãos na tentativa de satisfazer o seu pedido. Aliás, B sempre gostou de criar ratos.

Enfim o zíper havia sido aberto e o cinto desfeito. Com vergonha e tremulação, o padre retirou a calça escura, ficando apenas com a roupa íntima na frente do invasor. – Meu deus, meu deus... – qualquer noção de que repetia isto incansavelmente havia sumido. Estava com o emocional desfeito, o coração pesado e com o frio que lhe corria pela espinha tinha a certeza de não saber o que ocorreria a partir dali.

Ao contrário de Edward, Beyond sabia do futuro e fazia questão de controlá-lo.

- Bonito corpo. – B elogiou com um sorriso sincero – Não gosta de cuecas coloridas? É um dogma da Igreja? – Riu colocando a arma em cima da mesa (confiante de que o padre não faria qualquer luta corpo a corpo), retirando o lacre de cortiça do vinho, preencheu com o líquido avermelhado a taça única – Espero que aprecie a cortesia Edward Eckat.

O padre que estava praticamente nu e em pé entre a pia da cozinha e a mesa, emocionalmente e fisicamente abalado, tendo o corpo consumido pelo medo e pelos olhos de B; não aceitou o vinho.

Beyond o fitou por demorados nano segundos antes de exalar um ruidoso suspiro. – Eckat como você é mal-educado! A pobre senhora sua mãe não lhe ensinou bons modos? – Ergueu o vidro em direção ao nariz do homem, e com o rosto pálido deferiu mais uma ordem - Pegue essa taça.

O padre acabou aceitando odrinque sem mais pestanejos. Como diz o famoso ditado, se não pode ir contra eles, una-se a eles. Seguiu a risca as ordens; com a taça na mão – apenas de roupa íntima e em pé - viu B sentar na cadeira mais próxima (de um modo bastante singular) e lhe propor que escutasse sua confissão. Deus. Era o que faltava; uma confissão.

·····…..·····…..·····…..·····

Sentia medo. O puro e mais inconsciente sentimento corria por cada célula, como numa transmissão de descarga elétrica a _n_ volts. Aquele garoto brincava com o gatilho da arma como se soubesse manipular-la muito bem, _como se houvesse utilizado-a várias vezes_. O rapaz separou os lábios secos – Você assim em pé não me deixa a vontade. – comentou com um pequeno suspiro – Ajoelhe.

Humilhação. Edward estava sendo humilhado como nunca fora em sua vida. Flexionou as pernas ajoelhando-se no chão frio, ficando frente a frente com um par de esferas secas delineadas por sangue. Pobre de seus olhos café, tão amedontrados com a exibição de um nada tingido por vermelho...

- Sempre achei que um padre deveria ser velho, caquético e pedófilo – exibiu dentes alinhados, rindo da própria suposição – Mas você é a prova viva do meu erro, e foi exatamente por isso que decidi lhe perguntar no começo da semana o porquê da sua escolha, e se lembra o quão ignorante fora comigo naquele cubículo? Ah... ou você não se lembra de mim Edward Eckat?

Hesitação. O vinho dançou nas mãos trêmulas.

- Não lembra! – Beyond pareceu coçar a cabeça num gesto de irritação, umedeceu os lábios antes de voltar a falar com certa exaltação – Não se lembra de mim assim como o L, o maldito L – B levantou da cadeira com violência, parecendo sequer enxergar o pobre homem ajoelhado – Não passo de uma insignificância aos seus olhos? – E deu um chute nos lábios do padre.

- E sabe o que é divertido? – perguntou agachando-se ao lado do homem banhado de vinho, constatando com uma das mãos o sangue. Com o hálito doce envolveu-lhe a pele _Sabe o que é divertido?_ Passou um dos dedos enluvados no lábio partido - Quando você morrer, vou ser a única coisa da qual irá se lembrar.

E num ato macabro e sem qualquer pudor, Beyond Birthday apoderou dos lábios do padre. Agarrou-lhe os cabelos louros com violência assim como a boca pressionava dolorosamente a alheia. E como lhe eram saborosos o gosto de ferro, o gosto da carne, o gosto de saber o quanto pecava naquele ato. Prazeroso e indescritível. Tornava-se um animal acurralando uma presa, alguém sem qualquer índole e com plena noção do que fazia.

Prazeroso e indescritível.

·····…..·····…..·····…..·····

Ohomem já não conseguia conter as lágrimas pelo o que lhe ocorria. O que havia feito de errado? E Deus porque não o livrava do mal? Sempre fora alguém bom, alguém que amava o próximo, que dedicava sua vida ao alheio. Que dedicava sua vida a Deus! E onde estava o supremo, o seu senhor, o seu pastor?

Deus já não decidia a vida de Edward Eckat, mas sim, Beyond Birthday.

- Acha que Deus demoraria muito pra vir te salvar?

E uma gargalhada. Mais uma prece acalorada.

- Tome o sangue de cristo! – Ergueu a garrafa até a boca do padre, emborcando o conteúdo de qualquer modo.

Tosse. E um corpo nu envolto pelo doce perfume do vinho.

E um corpo totalmente vestido sobre outro.

Uma língua correndo por um corpo pegajoso.

Um metal frio machucando uma carne macia, um dente mordendo uma carne arroxeada.

E uma gargalhada. Mais uma prece acalorada.

- Cadê o seu Deus, Edward Eckat?

Caminho de lágrimas, caminho de saliva, caminho de sangue, de marca, de vinho, de cheiro.

Uma boca que devorava animalescamente. Boca que orava desesperadamente.

Mãos atadas por uma corda. Mãos enluvadas e soltas.

E um corpo completamente nu, desregulado fisiologicamente. E outro com as vestes empapadas, sujas.

Uma gargalhada, uma gargalhada. Uma prece.

Dor e choro. Prazer e sêmen.

Uma vida, uma morte.

_Cadê o seu Deus, Padre? _

·····…..·····…..·····…..·····

Beyond Birthday nunca fora religioso. Sequer acreditava em atuações divinas (mesmo sabendo a proveniência de seu _dom_), e em um ser superior que havia criado o mundo em sete dias – e que ele mesmo, era uma de suas criações. Perdia-se no meio de preces, incenso, choro e canção.

Ajoelhado no amadeirado da catedral e com as mãos unidas (e dentre elas havia um terço de pérolas), numa posição católica e redimida; focava toda a sua atenção no altar – no homem que estava deitado num caixão talhado. Um homem de cabelos loiros e longos, maxilar fino, nariz bem feito, a pele alva decorada por marcas de dentes, e hematomas que demonstravam a sofrida morte que teve.

Beyond prestava a atenção no padre da Catedral São Mateus.

* * *

**N/A: **Sumi por meses, e voltei com esta história. Aliás, um presente para a Janão q (entre os fatores sentimentais, é um agrado pelo aniversário dela). E lírio, espero que goste desta história, mesmo eu achando que deveria ser algo bonitinho e delicado, mas eu não consigo escrever esse tipo de coisa (mesmo idealizando), além do que, é Beyond Birthday... ;B

E os queridos leitores, perdoem a loucura ou qualquer ofença pela religião católica/ er... oi, Inferno? Passando por cima disto, disfrutem :*


End file.
